Would You Know My Name?
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Her eyes slipped shut as she relished the contact, no matter how brief it would be. At least they would have this one moment in time. HouseCameron romance.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, it feels like it's been forever since I wrote and posted a House multi-chapter fic. I guess I was really put off by the season finale. LOL. So as you can guess, this is set in an AU universe, around season two or three. It's a very angsty story, cowritten with my good buddy SVUProductions (she wrote House, I wrote Cameron, and we took turns writing the rest of the characters). There will be a lot of tears, and one major character death. So grab your tissues and enjoy the first chapter of Would You Know My Name?

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cameron felt her heart drop as Wilson spoke those fateful words. For the past two years, she had been fighting for her life. Endless testing, poking, prodding, one medication combination after another. And for what? Two remissions that didn't even last. It was ironic, really. Her first husband had been dying of cancer when she had agreed to marry him. Now she was dying of the same damn disease.

She leaned back in the chair and sighed shakily as Wilson started to talk about her options. Another round of chemotherapy, more medications that would only make her ill to the point that she wished she were dead.

"You can try chemo again," Wilson offered.

Cameron sighed. "And then what? I've spent the past two years in chemo, gone into remission twice, and I'm still sick, James."

"Allison," he said gravely. "The leukemia's more aggressive this time."

She looked out the window and twisted her fingers in her lap. "I don't want more chemo, James." Her voice was soft, but left no room for argument.

"With the chemo, I'd say you have a year to two years. Without it, maybe six months," Wilson said gently.

Her voice was oddly calm. "Then I have six months. I don't want to go through the chemo again and spend what time I do have like that." Sick, losing her hair, too weak to even get out of bed…

"I'd choose the same thing," Wilson said. "Chemo just wears you out. It's more pain than it's worth."

She nodded. Six months... With a soft groan, she got to her feet and walked around his desk. Then she leaned down and hugged Wilson tightly. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered, exhaling deeply.

Wilson returned the hug gently. "You're welcome," he whispered.

She rubbed his back, then withdrew and smiled sadly. "I'll... I'll see you later." She went to the door.

"See you." Wilson watched as she walked away.

She nodded and walked out of his office. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw him, but she still felt sad. Ignoring curious and concerned looks, she walked out of the hospital and went home.

The next morning, Cameron came back to the hospital at nine, relieved when she saw Cuddy in her office. She knocked softly on the door, then waited to be acknowledged before she walked in.

"Yes, Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy asked, only looking up for a brief second to see who had entered her office.

Cameron went to Cuddy's desk and laid the envelope down. "I'm resigning."

Cuddy's eyebrows rose slightly. "Mind if I ask why?"

Without thinking, she rested a hand lightly on her abdomen. "The cancer is back. I have six months left, maybe less than that." Her voice was oddly strong.

Cuddy looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said. She took the letter into her hand. "You've been a valuable member of the team."

Cameron nodded. "I've loved working here." And she would be sad to walk out of the hospital, knowing she would never return as a doctor. If she did, it would be as a patient, or worse.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know," Cuddy said awkwardly.

"Thank you." She hesitated, then slipped back out of Cuddy's office. Next, she had to empty out her locker.

As she walked down the hall, Foreman came out of one of the exams rooms. He saw Cameron, and he nodded at her. "Hi, Cameron."

She managed a small smile. "Hey."

He noticed that she wasn't wearing a coat, or even her normal attire for a work day. "Day off?"

"You could say that." She reached out and patted his shoulder awkwardly. "I'll see you later, Eric." She walked past him.

He stood there, not certain what surprised him more. That she had touched him, that she had called him by his first name, or that she was actually taking a day off. He continued down the hall, feeling uneasy.

Cameron let out a soft sigh when she finally found her locker, and she quickly opened it. Change of clothes, perfume, a few pictures, some lipgloss. She sighed sadly as she began removing the items.

Chase walked into the room, fixing his tie. "Morning, Cameron."

She glanced at Chase. He was a good friend, but one of her more regrettable mistakes had been sleeping with him. He was a sweet enough man, but not right for her at all. He never had been. "Hi, Chase."

He watched her clean out his locker, and his brow furrowed. "Spring cleaning?"

"Something like that." She closed the locker and leafed through the pictures. "Why don't you take this." She handed him a picture of the two of them and Foreman.

He looked at the picture, and his stomach sank. "What's wrong, Allison?"

In that moment, she could have told him. But she had decided last night not to tell most of the people she worked with. "I'm, uh, taking a trip. Going to see my family."

He finally smiled as he tucked the picture away. "That's nice. You'll enjoy it."

"I will." She patted his arm as she walked past him. He would find out soon enough, but she really didn't want to tell him. So she left him standing in the locker room by himself.

In her office, Cuddy read over the resignation letter. When Cameron had first gotten sick, she had done a good job of keeping it hidden. And Cuddy couldn't blame her. She didn't want sympathy, and she didn't want questions.

At that moment, the door was flung open. House limped inside, his infamous smirk spread across his face.

Cuddy glanced up. "What do you want, House?"

"Three way sex," he said, his smirk deepening. "You and Cameron, in the janitor's closet. How's that sound?"

She shook her head and resumed reading the paper she held in her hand.

House feigned hurt, then scowled at the paper. "I hope that's something I can blab about?"

"It's Cameron's resignation."

House furrowed his brow. "She's quitting?"

"That's generally what resignation means, House."

House rolled his eyes. "I mean, why?"

She folded the paper. "Maybe you should ask her that."

What the hell? House thought. "I'll do that," he mumbled.

She watched as he limped out of her office. She hadn't been very close with Cameron, but she would miss the younger woman.

House was so deep in thought as he hobbled out the door that he nearly ran over Wilson. "Wonder Boy, do you know what's up with Cameron?"

Wilson hesitated. "You should talk to her about that, House." It was not his place to tell him.

Why wasn't anybody talking to him? House scowled. "I will." He pulled out his phone and found Cameron's number, and hit call.

Cameron was walking to her car when her phone rang, and she pulled it out of her purse. The caller ID told her it was House, and she hesitated for several moments before finally answering. "House?"

"What's going on?" he demanded.

She closed her eyes. "What do you know?"

"That you quit."

"Greg..." She never called him by his first name, but she was dying. Why not? "I'm dying."

House's mouth dropped. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Yeah. The cancer is back. I may have six months, if I'm lucky." She felt detached from it all, as though she were describing the condition of one of their patients.

"Chemo?"

"Might give me another three to six months, but I don't want to go through it again. Either way, I'm going to die." She knew that she should be upset, but she was oddly resigned. Relieved, even.

"Why didn't you tell me before you quit?" House's voice was hoarse.

"I just found out yesterday."

"Is there anything I can do?" House asked, his voice oddly soft.

She swallowed hard. "I don't think so," she murmured. "I just cleaned out my locker. I, uh, have some things to... to get in order." She wasn't close with anyone in her family, not since she married Brian against their wishes. If anything, the people she worked with were more of a family.

"Alright," House said shakily. He slipped his phone into his pocket, and closed his eyes.

She studied the phone, then slowly closed it and slipped it back into her purse.

House knew how real it was, but he didn't want it to be real. He couldn't stand the thought of losing somebody that he loved so much, though he had always been afraid to show affection for the woman who had always wanted him.

Finally Cameron got into her car and drove home. Once she was inside her apartment, she took a look around. She had always been a tidy person, and it hit her that after she was dead, it wouldn't be a problem for whoever decided to come in and sort through her things. She kicked her shoes off and removed her jacket. She knew what to expect, and before it was too late, she needed to make a list of what she wanted to go to whom. Her books would probably be donated, along with her clothes. Most of her jewelry would go to her mother, except for the wedding band and engagement ring Brian had given her. Those would be buried with her.

She dropped onto the couch. There were certain things she wanted to go to specific people, but she would leave a note for her family asking them to let her friends and colleagues take what they wanted.

Grabbing a soft pillow, she stretched out along the couch and tucked the pillow under her head. She was so damn drained... She could work on the list later. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until she finally slept.

TBC...

A/N: We aren't sure how long this story will be, but if you're a Hameron shipper, hang on and you'll be very happy...for a while. MWAHHAHAHA. LOL. The title of the story is borrowed from the Eric Clapton song, Tears In Heaven, which we don't own of course. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

Next chapter! Here we start getting into House and Cameron! Shippers, rejoice! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

House found Cameron's spare key above her door and let himself into her apartment. "Cameron?" When he received no response, he shuffled over to the sofa. He saw Cameron sprawled on it, eyes closed, her face pale. He gasped and leaned over, placing his calloused hand on her shoulder. Then he shook her. "Cam?"

She groaned softly and opened her eyes. "House?" She looked around, confused.

"You scared me," he said.

She glanced around. She was still in her apartment. "How did you get in here?"

"Key," he said simply.

"Oh." She sat up slowly.

"You okay?" he asked, dropping next to her on the sofa.

She shrugged. That was definitely a loaded question. "I'm still alive." That was something. She got to her feet and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I guess so," House said. He looked at her, and he began to wonder why he hadn't noticed something sooner. Her face was pale, and she looked tired.

She came back to the couch and sat down, settling into the overstuffed cushions.

House bit his lip, wondering what to say. He finally asked, "Made a bucket list yet?" He inwardly cringed, hoping that he hadn't said something he would regret.

She let out a soft chuckle. "No. I'm, uh, going to start going through my things, making it easier for whoever..." Whoever cleaned up the mess. She shrugged. "You know."

House nodded. "Whoever moves in with you?"

She hadn't thought about that. "Whoever takes care of this after I'm dead." She took a long drink of water.

Dead. The word taunted House's mind. He tried to think of something to comfort her, but she didn't seem to be affected. Still he wanted to hold her close to him. He didn't want to lose her, even if he could never bring himself to say the words out loud.

She noticed that he was staring her, and she raised an eyebrow. "House, everyone dies." And the irony of being hit with cancer wasn't lost on her. "Even me."

She was too young to die. "Not this early," he said softly.

"Life isn't always fair."

"Damn right it isn't," he mumbled quietly.

She hesitated, then laid her slender hand over his. "But life goes on."

House absentmindedly fingered her slender hand with his finger. "I guess."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I quit. But I don't have that long, and I don't want to spend that time working."

"Neither would I," House admitted. "I'd rather do something I'd always wanted to do."

Something she'd always wanted to do... She turned her head and pressed her lips against his.

House was momentarily stunned, but he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

She continued the kiss for several moments, then finally pulled away and settled into the couch again. There was an undeniable smile on her lips, and her sea-green eyes were filled with happiness.

"Like that," House said.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Exactly like that."

"So…"

She grasped his hand and closed her eyes. "Wilson and Cuddy know, but I haven't told anyone else. I don't want any sympathy."

"Who would want sympathy?" House asked, scowling. "I wouldn't tell anybody else."

"I don't plan to. The people who need to know already do."

"I'm gonna miss you," House said. "You're my favorite." He forced a smile.

She laughed. "I always suspected. You never trusted anyone else with your markers."

"Foreman would steal them and Chase wouldn't know how to take the cap off."

She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. "And I never screwed up the coffee."

He began to twirl his fingers through her long brown hair. "You make good coffee. Chase's Aussie brain doesn't know how to make coffee, and I think Foreman may try to poison me someday."

She laughed warmly. "Poison you is something Chase would try. Foreman would just shoot you."

"Probably. You're the only one that likes me."

"Yes, I probably am."

"Hell, we went on a date. Then I dragged you to the monster truck show."

"I loved that night. The noise, the cotton candy you stole from me..." It had been the best date of her life, and it hadn't even been a real date.

"I had fun, too. You're more fun to steal candy from than Wilson."

"I'm prettier than Wilson, too."

"Oh, yes. Wilson's ass isn't that fun to stare at."

She snickered. "Not for you. For me, maybe."

"Better than mine?"

"No one's ass is better than yours, House. Except maybe George Clooney's."

"You're even better than Cuddy."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. Suddenly a vicious coughing fit made her double over, and her slender frame shook as she gasped for breath.

House panicked. "Allison?"

She continued to cough for several more moments, then finally collapsed back against the couch. Out of breath and in pain, she rested her hand over her chest and tried to focus on her breathing.

House rubbed her back soothingly. "Want anything?"

She shook her head slowly, concentrating on the path his hand took.

"Breathe, Allison. Take slow, deep breaths."

Finally her breathing was even again, and she glanced at him. "Since when... do you call me Allison?" she breathed, her eyes filled with curiosity.

House froze. "Since I decided to call you Allison."

Her lips turned up in a small, amused smile.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

"It's fine. Allison is my name." She took a small sip of water. "I'd almost forgotten. You've called me Cameron since we met."

"I made you forget your name? I must be really damn sexy, then."

Her eyes darkened slightly. "You know you are."

"Well, Allison it is."

She smiled and settled back into the couch cushions. The coughing fit had left her weaker than she wanted to admit.

"Feeling okay?" House worried.

"I'm a little tired." She studied his face. She had lived her life well, but there was something that she would always regret. She hadn't had children. Brian refused to have children with her, because they both knew he was dying and he didn't want to leave his children fatherless. And in a way, she was glad that she hadn't had kids, for that same reason.

"You want to rest?"

"I've rested enough today." There would be time to sleep later. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the time she was spending with her boss, her mentor, and her friend.

House could tell that she was lying. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I can leave you alone." He didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to spend time with her.

She reached out and took his hand. "I don't want you to leave me alone."

"I don't want to leave you alone, either."

"Then don't." She ran her fingertip lightly over the back of his hand. "I'm not going to run you off."

"You wouldn't be running me off, Allison," he said gently.

"Any way you put it, I would prefer it if you stayed." She lightly kissed his cheek.

"I do, too." He dropped a kiss on top of her head. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

She sighed contently. Ever since the day they met, she had wanted him, and now he was here. Under the worst possible circumstances.

"Do you want me to stay? I mean, really stay."

"House... Greg, that's up to you. I want you to be here, but I'm dying. I'd understand if you didn't want to deal with that." They both dealt with death on a regular basis, and she would not force him to watch her die, too.

"Allison," he said, taking her face into his hands. "I want to be with you."

She leaned into his hands. "Thank you..." she finally whispered.

"Don't thank me." He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes.

Her eyes slipped shut as she relished the contact, no matter how brief it would be. At least they would have this one moment in time.

TBC...

A/N: So sad, we know! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Unexpected

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning, there was a loud knock on Cameron's front door.

In her bed, Cameron was curled up against House. Deep in the night, they had managed to fall into her bed. They hadn't done anything physical, but each time Cameron had woken in the night and he'd been there, she had been comforted.

House pulled her closer, wrapping his bare arms around her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent.

She sighed and settled deeper into sleep, reassured by his presence.

The knocking became more insistent, and it echoed through the apartment.

House shook his head and gently slipped away from Cameron. Then he got out of the bed, scowling and muttering to himself. He hobbled to the door, and opened it to see a man who looked suspiciously like Cameron.

Andrew Cameron warily eyed the man who answered his sister's door. "Who are you?"

"Santa Clause," House said sarcastically.

Andrew pushed past House and walked into the apartment. "Where is my sister?" he demanded. Allison had called him last night to tell him the news, and he had been on the first flight to New Jersey.

"Your sister?" House asked, furrowing his brow. Cameron hadn't mentioned a brother.

"Yeah, my sister. Where is she?"

"Resting."

"Good. I can get her things packed."

"For what?" House snapped.

"I'm taking Ally with me to California."

"She didn't say that."

"She doesn't know yet."

"How do you know she'd want that?"

"I know my sister. Our family is back in California. There's no one here to take care of her."

"I'm a doctor," House protested.

"There are doctors in California. And the warm air will be good for her."

"None are world famous diagnosticians."

"Ally doesn't want any more chemo. She wants-" His blue-green eyes narrowed in anger. "You still haven't told me who the hell you are."

"I just did. A world famous diagnostician."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. Ally is coming with me."

"What is this, a custody battle?"

"It's not a battle, and it's not up for discussion. We know what's best for her."

"Oh, really?" House asked, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"Yeah. Really."

"What if she wants to stay here?"

"She won't."

"She didn't even say you existed."

"Well, I do."

"And if you know her that well, why didn't you know about this earlier?"

"We did." He took a step closer, glaring at House. "But she didn't want to leave while she was going through her treatment."

"It's not your choice on what she does."

"That's why I'm here. She's not in the best state of mind, and she needs to be with family."

"If she wanted what, wouldn't she have said something?"

"Apparently you don't know her very well." Andrew shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. Thanks for checking on her. You can leave now."

"I'm staying. I promised her I would."

"I'll tell her you had an emergency when she wakes up."

"I guess everybody really does lie."

"When it comes to my little sister, I will do whatever is best for her."

"You're not taking her."

Andrew's look turned dangerous. "You're not stopping me."

"Says who?" House snarled.

The left hook came out of nowhere and sent House stumbling back a few steps. "Says me."

It took House a few seconds to regain his position. He glared at the man, and threw a punch at his jaw.

Andrew slammed into House and drove his fist into the older man's abdomen. Then he landed a solid blow against House's nose.

Cameron heard the scuffle, and she slipped out of the bed. "House?" She eased into the living room, and her eyes widened. "House! Andrew!"

House paused mid-punch. "Allison?"

Andrew dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back from House. Then he went to his sister, smiling sheepishly. "Hi, Ally…"

Cameron crossed her arms over her chest. "Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to California."

She looked past him, at House. "And you decided to hit my boss?" She walked over to House and rested a gentle hand on his arm.

"Your boss?"

She shrugged. "Former boss. I quit today." She held House's arm firmly.

"Allison," House said. "What do you want to do?"

"About what?" She grabbed his cane and handed it to him.

"Do you want to go to California?" he asked.

She was quiet for a moment. "Of course not."

"Ally..."

"Andrew, don't. Not right now."

"What did I tell you?" House asked, glaring at Andrew.

Andrew glared at House, but wisely said nothing. Allison was angry enough, and he wouldn't risk upsetting her further.

Cameron looked House over. His right eye was already beginning to swell, and blood trickled from his nose and a cut on his lip.

House smiled at her slightly, silent assuring her that he was okay.

She helped him to the couch, then looked at her brother. "Andrew, what the hell were you thinking?" she demanded angrily.

"Ally, you need to be with family."

"I'm happy where I am. I have friends here. I love this place."

"But-"

She held up a hand and shook her head. "Just go. Get a hotel. I'll call you later."

He studied her face, then sighed and left the apartment.

House fingered his swelling eye. "He has a hell of a left hook."

She went to the kitchen and made an ice pack. Then she returned to the couch and sat down beside him. "He thinks that I can't take care of myself." She gently pressed the ice pack against his eye.

"No, he thinks I can't take care of you." House's voice was barely audible.

She let out a soft breath and gently pushed his hair back. "He doesn't think anyone can take care of me. It's not just you."

"Your brother's a bastard."

"He really does love me. He just prefers to use his fists instead of his words." She pulled out a paper towel she had also gotten from the kitchen. Then she gently wiped the blood away from his nose and lip.

House tried to grab the paper towel. "I can do that," he protested.

"I've got it," she assured him.

House rolled his eyes. "I have hands, too," he whined.

"I know you do." She lightly kissed his temple, then resumed cleaning the blood.

House leaned against the sofa and let her nurse his swollen eyes and bleeding nose. "I didn't know you had a brother."

Her hand paused. "We haven't talked a lot since Brian died."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So you're sure about staying in Princeton?"

"I'm sure." She finished cleaning the blood away. "Well, I might not want to stay here for the rest of my life, but I'm not going to California. I may go to Paris, or Hawaii."

House ran the options through his mind. "When do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "While I'm still able to travel." She got up and tossed the paper towel away, then returned to her seat. "And there are other things I need to do." She had not given it a lot of thought yet.

"Like what?"

She tucked her legs under herself and made herself comfortable. "Sort through some of my things, maybe reread some books I love..."

"How long do you want to stay wherever we go?"

She turned her head, surprised. "We?"

"We," House confirmed.

"But... you have work, a life..." He had people who depended on him, and a career that she knew he loved, even if he complained all the time. He shouldn't have to drop all of that just because of her.

"So what?" House asked.

"So... You shouldn't drop that for me."

"Don't talk like that. I want do to this for you."

She gently ran her thumb over the split in his lip. "I'm sorry..." Her voice was soft and her touch tender.

"For what?"

"My brother... all of this."

"It's not your fault, Allison."

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure." She kissed his forehead, then leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her back. "Don't do that to yourself, Allison."

She tangled her fingers in his and closed her eyes. "I'm thinking... I'm going to sell this place. Maybe I'll donate the money to the hospital."

"Why not go ahead and sell it? There's always my place."

"I'll think about it." Her hand gently squeezed his. It was strange, seeing House so concerned about her. He was even opening his home to her. She let him pull her a little closer. It just broke her heart knowing that it was all because she was dying.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just... thinking."

"Okay," House said, "That helps." He would spend hours locked alone in his office to think.

She moved her head to his chest. "Did you ride your bike here?"

"Yep."

She got up. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"I don't care."

"Okay," he said. He grabbed her hand, leading her out of the apartment and downstairs, to his bike that was parked in her driveway.

She took the helmet he handed to her and put it on, then lifted herself onto the back of his bike. Normally she avoided any motorcycles, including his, but this took her back... She grinned and wound her arms around his waist without hesitation, hugging him tightly.

He loved the feeling of her arms around his middle. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He started the bike, and her grip tightened on him as they left the parking lot.

They drove around for hours, not really speaking, just enjoying the time they were spending together. Just after noon, they stopped to pick up something to eat before heading back to Cameron's apartment.

As House parked the bike and turned off the engine, Cameron pulled the helmet off and hopped off of the bike. Her hair was windblown, and her eyes were filled with excitement.

House smirked. "Have fun?"

She nodded, pushing her hair back. "I did." Then she took him by surprise by kissing him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "So did I."

Her smile widened, and she kissed him again.

A few feet away, Wilson stared in disbelief as House held Cameron in his arms and kissed her. What was he thinking? Cameron was dying! He came closer to them and cleared his throat.

"What?" House grunted.

Wilson studied Cameron with a soft sorrow in his dark eyes. She looked happy, but she had very little color to her cheeks, and she was already losing weight she needn't. "I just wanted to check on you, Allison."

Cameron didn't pull away from House's embrace. "I'm fine, Jimmy."

He looked concerned. He had seen this too many times. A patient would discover that they only had a certain amount of time left, and it was like they didn't hear it. They would continue with their lives, and invariably it would lead to a deep depression as their condition severely deteriorated.

It would always take them by surprise, and it never ended well. He didn't want to see that happen to Allison.

"What are you staring at?" House asked.

Wilson shook himself out of his thoughts. "I need to talk to you, House."

Cameron looked between the two men. "I'll go upstairs." She kissed House's cheek, then walked away.

"Yeah?" House asked.

Wilson waited until Cameron was out of earshot. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend."

"House, she's _dying_!"

House flinched slightly at the word. "We both want it."

"She seems normal, but I know what's happening. She's become detached from all of this, and believe me, it won't end well when the severity of her situation hits her."

"I'll be there for her," House protested.

"And what about you? If she's lucky, she has six months left. I've made a career of dealing with this. I know what's going to happen. And I know you. How are you going to handle it when she stops eating, or when she's too weak to get out of bed?"

House hesitated. "I can."

"I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into, House. And it concerns me."

"This isn't a threesome, Jimmy boy."

Wilson sighed. "You didn't handle it well when Stacy left you. You pined for her for five years, and she was still alive! How are you going to handle Allison dying?"

"I don't know," House sighed.

"Exactly. I'm just trying to prepare you. Even if she had chosen chemo, it would have extended her life by a few months, and she would have been miserable. She is strong, but she won't beat this. You have to prepare yourself for that."

"I will," House said. "I'll try."

Wilson reached out and squeezed his best friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Allison... She definitely didn't deserve this."

"You're damn right she didn't."

Wilson swallowed hard. "If she needs anything, let me know."

He squeezed House's shoulder again, then walked away, wiping at his eyes.

House watched as his best friend walked away, then entered the apartment building. He opened the door to Cameron's. "Back."

"In the bedroom," she called.

He limped to her bedroom. "Miss me?"

She poked her head out of the closet. "Of course."

"I thought so." He shuffled to her and kissed her.

She gladly returned the kiss. "I decided sort through some stuff."

"Need help?"

"Sure." No one had seen the inside of her closet since she lived with Brian, but for some reason, she wasn't hesitant to let House be the next.

House peered into her closet. "Ever heard of spring cleaning?"

She laughed as she pulled out a box of photos. "My boss overworks me."

"If I'd known a twister went through your closet, I would have made Chase do my clinic hours."

"Who are you kidding? You enjoyed watching me do your clinic hours."

"But it's funnier to make Chase cry."

"I suppose you're right." She pulled out a pair of faded jeans and tossed them into a garbage bag.

"Got any slutty stuff to try on?" House, asked, arching his brow.

"That's in the back."

"Then let's start with the back."

She laughed. "If you want, you can have those." Her hands paused. _When I'm dead_.

"You okay?" House asked, growing serious.

She forced a smile. "I'm fine." She tossed another shirt into the bag that she would donate. She wasn't going to get rid of all of her clothes, but her diagnosis had forced her to take a long hard look at things. Most of these outfits, she would never wear again. So why bother hanging onto them?

"Sure?"

"Yeah." She quietly filled several bags, one for the dump and one for charity. Then she grabbed a large box and carried it to her bed.

House watched as she rummaged through her things. "Want me to do something beside stare at your ass?"

"You should eat your lunch before it gets cold." She lifted several photo albums out of the box, then dumped the pictures that remained in the box onto the bed.

"You coming?"

"Not hungry."

"You have to eat, you know," House warned.

"I'll eat later," she promised.

"Okay." House shrugged and limped into the kitchen. He left Cameron alone in her room.

After a little while, Cameron emerged from her bedroom. House was sitting on the couch, and she watched him for a moment before sitting down beside him.

"Done?"

"For now." She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent that was his cologne and something else unique to him.

He kissed her softly. "Now eat."

She hesitated. "Greg..."

"Yeah?"

He was only worried about her. She took the carton he offered her and eyed the rice queasily. It was going to be a struggle, one that she sensed wouldn't end soon. Finally she took a bite, chewing slowly.

"Thanks," House said.

She smiled weakly, and once the carton was half empty, she handed it back to him. "I can't eat any more," she said softly, her stomach churning.

House shrugged. "That was enough."

She pressed herself against him and waited for her stomach to settle.

"Feeling alright?"

"Kind of nauseous."

House rubbed small circles on her back. "Just breathe."

She focused on his hand as it moved soothingly over her back. "Maybe I should take a nap," she murmured, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Go ahead."

She slipped an arm around him and hugged him. Sleep came easily.

He wrapped his arms around her slim frame, and he could easily feel that she was getting thinner, weaker. And that scared him.

TBC...

A/N: Sad, huh? Review. :)


	4. Slow Hand

So the premiere made me want to retch... at least there is still fanfiction. Enjoy!

Warning! Smut ahead! WOO!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next afternoon, Cameron lay sprawled out on her couch. She had just taken a nap, but on days like this, it seemed she could sleep all day and still be utterly exhausted. She opened one eye and glanced at the clock. House had promised to be there by six, giving him plenty of time to go home and change after his shift at the hospital. She felt a tug of guilt at that thought. Spending so much time with him was wonderful and something she never thought would happen. But at the same time, she worried that he was sacrificing too much of his own life to do it.

House quietly let himself into the apartment. "Allison?"

She opened her eyes again. "Still alive," she joked.

"Good." House sat down on the sofa and lifted her head, then cradled it in his lap.

She was surprised, but made no attempt to pull away. "How was work?"

"Same as always. I showed up late, got a case, made Chase do my clinic duty, and wound up having Cuddy yell at me."

"Does a day go by without Cuddy yelling at you?"

"No, not possible. She's just pissed easily."

She chuckled softly. "I convinced Andrew to go back to California."

"Good. I don't want to have to carry a weapon because somebody's out to get me."

"I don't want you to, either."

"How are you feeling?"

"Mostly tired."

"Did you rest any?"

"I slept all morning, then I took a nap just before you got here." He rested her hand on her abdomen, and she laid her slender hand over his.

"Want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine."

House's cell started to ring, and she closed her eyes. "Probably Foreman," she mused.

House grabbed the ringing phone. "Sex club," he greeted.

Chase shook his head. "Hey, boss. I'm throwing Cameron a surprise birthday party. Want to come?" He knew that Cameron was taking a little time off, but his sources told him that she hadn't left Princeton. So he went ahead with arranging the surprise birthday party.

House thought for a second. "Sure."

"Great. We're having it here, next Wednesday. Don't say anything to her." He hung up.

House dropped his phone onto the coffee table.

Cameron looked up at him, absently playing with his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Chase was asking me on a date."

She snorted. "I hope you said no. I'm not sharing you."

"I said sure when he asked if I was straight." House smirked.

She chuckled. "Good." With a soft groan, she sat up and kissed him softly.

"You okay?" House asked, returning the kiss.

"Okay as I can be." She kissed him again, still in disbelief that she was even able to do so.

House kissed her once more. "Good," he said.

She pressed herself closer to him, resting her forehead against his.

House held her tightly. He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

She pulled back at him and studied his face, her heart racing. He had said that once before, and it was proceeded by a cotton swab in her mouth.

House frowned. Had he hurt her? Had she changed her mind?

She waited, and when he didn't take it back or make a joke, she kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, Greg."

House sighed in relief. He kissed her on the cheek softly.

She settled against him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her heart was still racing, but now it was for a completely different reason. He meant it. She had been half in love with him for years, and to know he felt the same... She sighed contently.

"Something up?"

She shook her head. "I'm just... happy."

"I'm glad you are."

She surprised him by kissing him deeply and pressing herself tightly against his chest.

He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through her auburn locks.

She reached down and removed her shirt, tossing it aside. Then she lightly nipped at his neck.

House was stunned, but he removed his shirt and threw it across the room. He gently turned her head with a single finger, then roughly kissed her lips.

The force of the kiss took her breath away. Suddenly the barrier of cloth was too much, and she let him steady her as she removed her pants and underwear. Then she unfastened his jeans.

His underwear soon hit the floor. He ran his fingers over Cameron's bare back.

She sighed softly and settled on him, arching her back. All traces of her exhaustion were gone, and there was only him.

He cupped her breast in his hand and stroked it with his thumb.

She sighed softly, shuddering. He had a surprisingly gentle touch, and it stole her breath. Slowly she moved her hips.

He moved against her, and they finally reached their climaxes together. Breathless, Cameron collapsed against his chest and closed her eyes.

He moaned as he thrust himself into her, and she trailed her fingers down his back.

She slipped her arms around him, making a soft sound of contentment. For all she cared, she could die now. She was happier than she had been in years, and this was probably as happy as she would ever be.

He kissed her on the neck, peppering small kisses all the way to her lips.

She returned the kiss with a quiet sigh. "I never want to move," she finally whispered.

"Me neither."

She kissed him again, then mumbled softly before slipping into sleep.

TBC...

A/N: Aww, nice Hameron smut. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Birthday Surprise

An update! Lots of drama and angst in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The following Wednesday, Cameron was hesitant as House led her into the hospital. He wouldn't say why they were there, and he was holding onto her hand like a lifeline.

The hospital was the last place she wanted to be. This was her last birthday, and she wanted to be at home, with the man she cared about.

"Come on," he said.

She sighed and followed him into the hospital. He led her to the board room, and her eyes started to burn. She had honestly believed she would never be here again.

As they walked through the door, Chase led the large group in yelling, "Happy birthday, Allison!"

Allison released House's hand and brought her hands up to her mouth, gasping softly.

Chase crossed the room and stopped in front of Cameron. Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, Allison."

House glared at Chase when he kissed her.

She nodded, looking around the room at her friends, coworkers, and acquaintances.

Chase gently took her arm, bringing her further into the room. "I know you're on vacation, but your birthday only comes once a year."

"Thank you, Robert." She was uncomfortable, but she hid it well.

Wilson broke through the group and pulled Cameron into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "But maybe it's a good thing."

She shrugged, returning the hug. Maybe he was right. At least she would see everyone again, and maybe she could say goodbye to all of these people she knew and cared about when the party ended.

He rested his head briefly against hers, then kissed her cheek softly and backed away.

House leaned forward and watched Wilson. "She's mine," he whispered, smirking.

Wilson tried to look amused, but he was too sad as he watched their coworkers take turns embracing Cameron and wishing her happy birthday.

House could see that Cameron was upset.

Finally it became too much, and every head in the room was turned when Cameron went back to House and leaned against him.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

Chase's heart sank when House kissed Cameron's forehead. He never showed physical affection toward anyone. Something huge must have changed between them.

"You sure?" House whispered.

"I'll be fine." She stayed with him for a moment longer, then took a deep breath and walked back to their coworkers.

Cuddy grasped Cameron's arm gently. "I didn't say anything to Chase because you didn't seem to be telling anyone," she said quietly. "Or I would have told him not to do this."

Cameron nodded. "It's fine," she assured the older woman. "Thank you, Lisa."

Chase approached them and motioned to the cake. "Come on, Allison. Everyone is dying for a piece of this." He smiled sweetly at her.

She hesitated. "Okay, but no singing." She didn't think that she could handle it with the state of mind she was in.

"Fine. No singing." He lit the candles, and everyone grouped around them as she blew the flames out.

"Now, can we eat it?" House demanded greedily.

Chase glared at House, but Cameron laughed. "We can eat it, Greg." She grabbed a knife and cut a slice of the cake, then placed it on a paper plate and handed it to House.

He shoved a mouthful into his open mouth, smirking at Chase.

When he swallowed the cake, Cameron did something that shocked everyone in the room. She leaned up and kissed him, then pulled back and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "Good cake."

"Hell yeah."

She stole another kiss, then swiped a bite of the cake on his plate.

Wilson stepped up beside Cuddy, who looked shocked. "They seem... happy."

House glanced in Wilson's direction, then focused on Cameron. He stole a bite from her cake.

She finally relaxed and smiled for the first time since arriving at the party.

Chase couldn't help watching them, and he heaved a miserable sigh. Cameron had wanted House for years, and now that she had him, Chase had lost his shot for good.

When the party finally seemed to be ending, Cameron gently squeezed House. Then she stepped up to the front of the room. "I have something I'd like to say."

Every head turned toward her and waited patiently.

She fingered the cup in her hand. "I didn't know about this party. I guess that's why they call it a surprise."

A wave of soft chuckles came up from the group.

"This party has meant a lot to me, because as some of you know, I've been struggling with cancer for the past two years." She felt tears well in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "And last week, I found out that the cancer returned."

Chase was stunned, and suddenly he felt sick as everything fell into place.

"I was told that, with chemo, I'd have about a year, maybe a year and a half. But... But I chose not to go through chemo again."

Several people in the group started to cry. Cameron was very well liked and respected in the hospital, and this news was heart-breaking.

"So... Thank you all again for coming. At least this way, I get to say goodbye." She set her cup down.

House moved to her side, then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly at her.

She returned the smile.

Chase leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Who was he kidding? He never had a chance with her. They had sex, one time, while she was high. And apparently, it was nothing more than that to her.

Foreman stared at Cameron, speechless.

Wilson sighed softly. Cameron was happy, and for a while, House would be, too. But when she died, he would be left to pick up the pieces.

Cuddy watched as House, her rebellious, hardass employee, affectionately patted Cameron on the back. His expression was surprisingly soft and tender.

A headache began to form between Cameron's eyes, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Right then a nap sounded perfect. She would have to get House to take her home soon. She swayed a little.

House grabbed her arm. "Allison?"

"I'm okay..."

House didn't let go of her arm. He tightened his grip. "You look pale."

Wilson and Chase both stepped closer to House and Cameron.

"I just..." Her eyes slipped shut, and her knees suddenly buckled.

House caught her as she collapsed. "Allison!"

She didn't respond, and as Wilson rushed to help them, he couldn't help wondering if he had been wrong when he told Allison she had six months.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

When Cameron came to again, she was in a hospital bed. There was an IV in her arm, and she struggled to open her eyes. "Greg...?"

House jumped out of the chair he had occupied for the past few hours, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg. "Allison!"

She turned her head toward him. His face was drawn and his eyes filled with concern.

"You fainted."

That wasn't a surprise. She hadn't told him, but this wasn't the first time. She ran her tongue over her dry lips. "I guess... I killed the party," she joked weakly.

House shook his head. "No, you didn't."

She struggled to sit up. Then she removed her IV. "I'm not staying here." She still felt weak, but if he could get her home, she could rest in her own bed.

House pushed her back gently. "Yes, you are."

She weakly batted at his hands. "I want to go home."

"You can in the morning," House said, shaking his head. "You're staying here tonight."

"House, please. I just fainted. I'm only going to sleep here, and I can do that at home." She didn't want to waste a single day in this hospital bed.

House sighed. He looked thoughtful. "I guess so," he said reluctantly.

She looked relieved. "Thank you." With his help, she got out of the bed and removed the hospital gown. Then she pulled her clothes back on. "Okay. Let's go."

House gripped Cameron's arm to be sure that she was steady, then led her out of the hospital, to his bike parked in front of the building.

She climbed onto the bike with him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. By the time they got back to her apartment, she was drained. House saw this, and she reluctantly let him usher her upstairs and straight to bed.

House sighed. He knew that he should have made her stay, but if he had six months, he'd stay away from a hospital bed at all costs.

She undressed and slipped into the bed, sliding between the sheets. She wanted to stay awake just a little longer, but sleep was too much to fight. Her eyes slipped shut.

House leaned in the doorway and watched as she slept. Every time she closed her eyes, it terrified him.

TBC...

A/N: Uh oh. She's getting worse. Please review.


	6. My Love, My Valentine

Woo! Update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Valentine's Day rolled around, and Cameron found herself alone in her apartment. But she was smiling to herself as she finished cooking. House would be there soon, and today was a good day for her. She had more energy than usual, and she was even hungry. She finally went into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on a movie. Then she pulled her blanket around herself and curled up as she waited for House to get home.

House had managed to slip out early, and knocked on the door, wanting to surprise her.

Her brow furrowed. Who could that be? House never knocked anymore, because he was always expected. She untangled herself from the blanket and went to the door, opening it slowly. A smile brightened her face. "Hey, you."

Then she noticed the trash bag he was holding, and her brow furrowed. "What's that?"

He handed it to her. "Stuff."

She ushered him in, closing the door before she peered into the bag. "Greg..." She pulled the stuffed bear out and studied it. "Thank you."

"There's more," he said, smiling.

She withdrew a card and a heart shaped box of chocolates. "Oh, wow..." She hugged him with one arm, then leaned up and kissed him. "I love it."

House returned her kiss. "Thought you would."

She snuggled into his chest. "I made dinner." She stole another kiss, then gently placed the presents on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What did you make?"

"Well, I talked to Wilson, and he taught me how to make those Macadamia nut pancakes you love so much."

"You do love me," House said, smirking at the thought of the pancakes.

"Yes, I do." She rested her hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him. "And I just finished them." She took his hand. "Come on."

House trailed after her into the kitchen, where he piled his plate high with the pancakes. "Between you and me, you make them better than Wilson does."

She chuckled. "Don't tell him that."

"I probably will."

She made her own plate, adding a small amount of sliced strawberries. Then they sat down at the table.

House plucked a strawberry off of her plate and popped it into his mouth.

She smiled and picked up a bottle of wine. "He warned me you would steal my strawberries," she teased.

"Wilson's a tattletale," House pouted. He glanced at her wine bottle. "Want drunken sex this time?"

She snickered. "We'll see." She poured wine into his glass, then her own.

House took a sip of his wine. "Pancakes with wine," he noted. "You're more creative than Jimmy boy."

"I don't think Jimmy wanted to take advantage of you."

"Who knows?" House asked, rolling his eyes playfully.

She laughed and took a bite of her pancakes. She wanted to make this night special for both of them, and so far, it was going very well.

House leaned in and kissed her. "Pancakes are good this way," he said innocently.

She smiled warmly. "They are." Switching her fork to her left hand, she placed her right against his stubbled cheek.

House leaned in. His stubble tickled her chin.

She laughed softly against his lips. "Don't you ever shave?" she teased. Of course she didn't mean it. For as long as she had known him, he had always had that stubble. And while it looked terrible on some men, he looked absolutely perfect.

"Shaving's for Chase."

"Good point." She rested her hand on the back of his neck, gently guiding him closer.

House closed his eyes, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Her eyes closed as she lost herself in the kiss.

After dinner, Cameron sat down on the couch while House put the leftover food away. When he came into the living room, she held up a movie. "I rented something."

"Is it porn?" House joked.

She laughed. "No. I keep that in my bedroom."

House snickered. "What movie?"

"I know you don't like chick flicks, so I rented that remake of Nightmare On Elm Street." She wasn't wild about horror movies, but it would give her an excuse to grab him when she became frightened.

"You know me well, girlfriend of mine."

She grinned at him. Every time he referred to her as his girlfriend, it always made her heart beat a little faster. She patted the cushion beside her. "Get that hot ass over here."

"I will," he said, plopping down next to her.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him, then rested her head on his shoulder and started the movie.

House put his arm around her shoulders as the movie started.

After the movie was finished, Cameron was starting to feel worn down. She turned off the TV, then looked at the man she loved.

"Gonna have nightmares so I can hold you?"

She snuggled closer to him. "You should hold me anyway."

"Hell, yeah," House mumbled, pulling her close.

She slipped her hand under his shirt and lightly caressed his skin. It had taken years to get here, and now that they finally were, she never wanted to let him go.

They sat there for several minutes before she broke the content silence. "Why don't we go to the bedroom...?"

House smirked greedily. "Fine with me."

She laughed and got to her feet, then led him into her bedroom. Her heart started to race as she undressed and slid between the sheets. He followed her, and she pulled him into her arms. "I have something I need to ask you," she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and studied his face. "Greg, we both know that I only have a couple of months left, and I'm only going to get worse."

House traced his fingers along her knuckles. "What is it, Allison?"

"I want you to think very seriously about what I'm going to say." She smoothed her hand over his hair. "I've been worrying about you a lot these past two months. When I die, I want you to be taken care of." She closed her eyes for a moment as she struggled with what she wanted to say. "You're here all the time, and when I sell this place, I'll be at yours. We're happy together." For now, anyway. "If we got married, I could put you as the recipient on my life insurance, and you would get all of this." She motioned to the room. "I know it's strange, and financially you're fine... but it's something that I could do for you."

"Are you proposing?" House asked, smiling.

"It's not very romantic, I know." She kissed his chest.

"I like it," House said, kissing her on the mouth.

Her lips curved up in the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Good." She curled up on his chest, absently rubbing his arm. "I don't want anything big. Just you and me, and a witness. Do you want Jimmy there?"

"Sure," House said. "As long as he can make sure he doesn't mess anything up."

She laughed. "I think we can trust him. We'll grab him and go to City Hall."

"Okay, then," House said, kissing her again.

She deepened the kiss and rolled into her back, pulling him with her. And as they melded together, she still couldn't believe he had actually said yes.

TBC...

A/N: Aww, they're engaged. But how long does she have left? Please review!


	7. Ever Thine, Ever Mine

Another update, in celebration of Halloween. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The first warm day in March, Cameron slipped on a soft blue dress and styled her hair, while House donned his tuxedo. Wilson had been reluctant at first when House asked him to witness their marriage, but he had finally given in and agreed to meet them at City Hall.

They finished dressing, and House slipped his warmest jacket around Cameron and zipped it up. She smiled at his concern. She had never seen him act as gentle as he did with her, and it made her happy knowing that he was capable of it. Because after she died, someone else would come along, and he would eventually be happy again. Even if it was without her.

They took Cameron's car to City Hall, and Wilson was waiting for them when they exited the car.

Cameron smiled at Wilson as he approached the car. "Thank you for coming, Jimmy."

He found a gentle smile for her and nodded. "You're welcome, Allison." He wasn't sure that this wedding was the best idea, but Cameron was glowing and House was as happy as he'd ever seen him.

"You look sexier than hell," House whispered into Cameron's ear.

She laughed. "You look better." She reached up and straightened his bowtie. "It should be illegal for someone to look that hot in a tux."

"Then let's hope Tritter's not around."

She snickered, slipping her arm around him. "Come on. Let's do this."

Wilson followed them, still concerned. But he would be happy for his two friends.

House snaked his arm around her tiny waist. He frowned slightly. Despite that she looked amazing, she had lost even more weight.

They walked inside, and when it was time, Cameron took House's hand and they stood in front of the judge. Wilson stood beside House, his hands clasped together in front of himself as he watched.

As they recited their vows, Cameron couldn't hide the tears that gathered in her sea green eyes. They wouldn't have much time together, but she was determined to make what time they would have memorable, and make him happy.

Wilson handed the rings to them, and as Cameron slipped the band on House's left hand, she whispered, "With this ring, I thee wed."

House slipped the other ring onto her slim finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he echoed softly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

House grabbed Cameron and kissed firmly, slipping his arms around her slender waist.

She slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, holding him tightly.

Wilson wiped away a tear. Even if this wasn't the best idea, he had to admit that they really were in love. Even when House was with Stacy, the longest relationship he'd ever been in, he hadn't been this happy.

As they walked down the steps of the courthouse, Cameron gripped House's hand tightly and looked at her wedding band. She smiled softly.

Wilson followed them. "That was beautiful."

"Hell, yeah," House said.

Cameron squeezed her husband's hand. "I almost wish I was still working. The hospital wouldn't be able to handle two Houses."

Wilson snickered.

House glared at him. "We could drive Cuddy insane."

"And you would, just for the fun of it."

Cameron laughed. "He would."

"When she yelled at me, I could say they were whining about you," House teased.

She kissed him. "And I would say they're crazy."

Wilson snorted. "House, you're already rubbing off on her."

House chuckled. "Especially in bed," he taunted, smirking as Wilson's eyebrows rose.

Cameron laughed softly, shaking her head. "Greg, you are wicked."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Allison, we all knew this."

House laughed and kissed his new wife. "Got that right."

She smiled warmly and let him help her into the car. Wilson got into his car and followed them back to her apartment. Since she refused to go to the hospital, the least he could do was check on her occasionally and make sure she wasn't losing too much weight too fast, or becoming dehydrated. They parked in front of Cameron's building, and once they were upstairs, Cameron kissed her new husband again.

"I'm going to change and take off these shoes."

"Change into something revealing!" House called.

She shook her hips, knowing well that he could see. Then she walked into their bedroom.

The door closed, and Wilson looked at his best friend. "How are you doing?" Many people didn't realize that when a person was dying, they weren't the only ones who needed to be looked after. Caring for someone who was dying could be a great physical, emotional, and psychological strain.

"I just got married," House said sarcastically.

"I know. And believe me, that's shocking enough." For a while, Wilson had thought that Stacy was the only person House could love that way. And after she broke his heart by leaving him after five years, he had become convinced that House would never marry anyone.

House sighed. "Don't worry about me."

"Someone should. I understand why you married her, and it was very selfless. But I'm still worried about you."

"Well, don't be."

Wilson sighed, sensing that he would get nowhere right now. So he changed subjects. "How is she doing?"

"As well as she can be," House said.

"Is she eating? Getting plenty of liquids?"

"I've made sure she eats enough."

He nodded. "Stay on top of it."

Cameron emerged from the bedroom in House's KISS shirt and a pair of shorts. In the shirt, she looked even smaller than she had before.

House wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nice choice."

She snuggled into his chest. "I love this shirt."

"It's all yours," House said. "My dryer got pissed off and shrunk it. I do look damn sexy in it, though."

She laughed. "Yes, you do." She suddenly turned her head and started to cough.

Wilson winced.

"Allison?" House worried.

She held him tighter, and when the coughing fit finally subsided, she relaxed again.

House pulled her against his chest. He could see the look Wilson was giving him.

Wilson finally approached him. "Allison, how do you feel?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," she insisted wearily. Her body was slowly giving up, but her spirit was still strong. She held her husband tighter.

Wilson reached out and took her wrist, gently checking her pulse. "Why don't you sit down for a minute, Allison?" he gently urged.

She hesitated.

"Sit," House said softly.

She finally released him and allowed Wilson to lead her to the couch. With a soft sigh, she sat down.

Wilson checked her over as House watched. There was a sharp pain in his heart as he did, but he had to try to detach himself. Cancer was unpredictable and could strike anyone, including the last person who could possibly deserve it.

Once he was finished, Cameron smiled weakly. "I'm still dying, huh?"

Wilson looked sad, and he gently squeezed her arm. "Try to eat more, Allison. If you lose too much weight, you'll have to be admitted into the hospital."

Her eyes narrowed. "That isn't happening."

"Then eat more. Or if you just can't, try shakes. You'll still get the calories you need, and they'll be easier on your stomach."

She let out a soft sigh, gently patting his hand. He knew what he was talking about. She had to keep her strength up, so she could spend as much time as possible with her new husband.

"Don't worry," House said softly.

Wilson smiled softly at her, then got off of the couch. "I should get back to the hospital." He leaned in and spoke softly to his best friend. "If anything happens, call me. I'll come by again in a few days."

"Okay." House sat down next to Cameron. He fingered the band on her hand.

Wilson slipped out of the apartment.

The door closed, and Cameron snuggled into her husband. "I love you, Greg."

"I love you, too, Allison."

A week later, Cameron was on the phone when House limped through the front door. She smiled at him.

He sat down beside her and nuzzled her neck. "Hello, gorgeous," he whispered into her ear.

She slid her free arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you so much. Goodbye." She hung up the phone, then rested her head against her husband's.

"Who was that?"

"My realtor. The apartment finally sold."

"When do you want to move in?"

"When is your next day off?"

"Whenever I want it to be."

She laughed and kissed him, unaware of just how serious he was. Because the next day, she was sitting on his couch and watching as Foreman and Chase carried in what few boxes she had packed to bring with her.

"Okay, you little ladies can leave now," House said to Chase and Foreman.

Chase set the boxes down and looked at Cameron. He had thought seeing them kiss was bad enough. Now they were married, and he was helping move Cameron's things into House's home. His heart broke again. Cameron's condition was worsening each time he saw her, and he realized that he had to tell her how he felt. She probably wouldn't reciprocate, but he had to tell her. He let out a breath and smiled at Cameron. "Can I talk to you for a second, Cameron?"

Cameron looked around for House. He wasn't in the living room, so she nodded. She already had an idea of why Chase wanted to talk to her, and she didn't want House overhearing it and getting upset.

He stepped closer to her. "Allison, I know you're married, but..." He swallowed hard. "I love you."

She sighed softly. "Robert, I appreciate that. You've been a wonderful friend, and I love you like a brother."

His face fell. "Right."

She nodded. "Maybe you should go."

He let out a deep breath, then leaned down and hugged her tight. "I'll miss you, Allison." He kissed her cheek, then hurried out of House's apartment.

Cameron settled back into the couch and shook her head. He was a sweet man, just not a man she could have ever seen herself with. House was the only man she could want. And she had him.

She heard him walk down the hall, and she smiled. "They're gone."

House limped over to the couch and sat down beside her, then grabbed her around the middle and kissed her neck. Then he nuzzled her skin.

She squeaked and rested her hands over his. "I know something I'd like you to do."

"What is it?"

"Play your piano for me."

House stood up. "What song?"

She stretched out along the couch. "It doesn't matter. I just want to hear you play."

House sat at the piano and began to play a soft, heartfelt piece.

She smiled contently and closed her eyes, letting the sweet melodic notes wash over her.

By the time House finished the piece, Cameron was sleeping peacefully, her left hand resting just over her heart.

He slipped in at the end of the sofa, and lifted her head into his lap.

In her sleep, she sighed contently and snuggled into him.

He stroked her hair lovingly. He didn't want to lose her. He was so happy with her, and he knew that soon, it would just crash and burn.

TBC...

A/N: So sad! For the next chapter, get those tissues ready! And to all the ghouls and goblins out there, have fun and be safe!


End file.
